The present invention relates to a door barricade and, more particularly, to a concealed door barricade to prevent buglers from entering through the door.
A majority of illegal entry into commercial businesses is accomplished by breaking glass of a door and entering below the handle.
As can be seen, there is a need for a structure that prevents intruders from breaking and entering into buildings.